mabel the next vampire Queen
by redcat5
Summary: while dipper is studying hard. Mabel is partying harder and when a Vampire noble want her as his wife this tale will be fill of romance, drama abuse, and it up for dipper to save her. (it will have sex in future chapters. but no pinesect)
1. Chapter 1

It's a just a normal summer Day in Gravity Falls however it is 10 years in the future where Dipper and Mabel are 23 and inherited the Shack since both the Stan twins died 2 years ago. Dipper now took Ford position of studying the supernatural. Studied under ford apprenticeship for 5 years and graduating collage. 3 years ahead of schedule. And earn a grant almost twice as Fords. But Mabel. She didn't even try to find a good collage. She doesn't even have a job. Just mosh off dipper so she can party and have fun with boys sometimes she even have a night of romantic evenings with them. Dipper is always worried about her but he's always too busy with work. But soon their friendship will be put to the limit.

It was midnight. And Mabel came home drunk as hobo. With mess up hair. Too much lipstick and weak knees she try to collapse on the couch. But instead collapse on the floor. The next morning. Dipper walk up to her with a disappointed face and tone.

Dipper: Mabel wake up now.

Mabel woke up weakly and she has a headache too painful it feels like it's crushing her brain

Mabel: what now. My head hurts.

Dipper: We need to talk.

They sit at the kitchen table and Dipper made a cup of coffee for both him and his sister.

Dipper: Mabel you got to stop partying and having sex with random guys.

Mabel: But dipper. You can't blame a girl for having a good time.

Dipper: I can if that good time might make my only sister pregnant and have her child taken away. You have to stop partying and drinking and get a job.

Mabel: but Dipper once I turn 25 my live is over besides you had sex with Wendy a year ago.

Dipper: that was a good bye gift. and at least our night of making love mean's something. And I don't go to bars and dance clubs every night and get drunk till I pass out.

Mabel. But What I'm suppose to due to do I Don't have a collage's degree. I can't find a Good Job.

Dipper: there are some jobs where you don't need a Collage degree. Look I talk to your old friend Candy who owns the Grocery store down town she can give you a Job if you promise to behave.

Mabel: fine if it can make you stop nagging.

A few days Later at the Grocery store. Candy who give Mabel her a job.

Candy: okay it great too see you again.

Mabel: yeah boy it been so long like 5 years ago. How Grenda?.

Candy: married to Marius and expected to have a child but Marius parents won't let her named it Grenda two the sequel. Now your job is easy just give passing by customers free samples but just two per customers. Got it

Mabel: sure I got it. It will be easy.

Candy: yep and you know what I might let you flirt with a few boys during work.

They both laugh and giggled.

A few minutes later. Mabel was working a somewhat hard. Giving free samples to every customer. But the next customer might change Mabel live forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A pale skin dark haired man dressed in red and black rock stye clothing came to Mabel and said

Van: yeah do you have some meat cubes with a little blood in them.

Mabel: let made check. Nope. But I've have a meat cube with garlic spice.

Mabel accidentally drop it on the man hand. And for some reason it burn him slightly.

Van: ow.

Mabel was surprise and said.

Mabel: oh my gosh are you a vampire.

Van: is it that simple.

Mabel: kind of. My brother Kind of study's the supernatural.

Van: huh? I'm Van archduke. A vampire noble.

Mabel: I'm Mabel. A girl that gives free samples

Van: your a strange one. Hey if your done working do you want to go out

Mabel: are you talking me to a night of romance and passion.

Van: something like that

Mabel: sure I'm off at five. Then we can go to the dance clubs at six.

Van: sure. See you later.

Later at the shack. Dipper was studying a kind of weird type of amoeba that turns into some metal gel when frighten with a microscope. Then Mabel came to the door got inside. And said.

Mabel: Dipper great news.

Dipper: your first day of work went okay

Mabel: well I guess so. But I met a vampire that's taking me on a date

Dipper: what?. Mabel don't I actually meet a few vampires and study them. They may look like their a woman's romantic fantasy. But in reality. They are big jerks to woman. And just in a relationship just for money and sex. Don't go to that date Mabel.

Mabel: oh sure they are jerks just because you said so. But can you just trust me

Dipper: no Mabel. You lost my trust by drinking and partying and have sex with guys. I'm putting my foot down. Your not allow to date that vampire.

Mabel: well I show you. I'm going on that date and it's going to be a romantic evening.

She yell then slam the door on her way out. And Dipper just sigh with much worry.

Later that evening. Mabel was Walking down the downtown street. Where she meet Van.

Van: hey Mabel. How the weird girl doing.

Mabel just laugh. And said.

Mabel: Van you rascal. So where do you want to go

Van: how about this night club.

He pointed to the night club. Night Fever

Mabel: oh I don't know. My brother Dipper doesn't want me drinking

Van: Mabel look at my eyes

Van eyes glow red and then he said.

Van: You want to party with me and after the party you come to my place because you want make love.

Mabel: you know want I bet Dipper won't mind just once


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dance club Mabel Dancing and drinking harder then ever before. So much her vision is getting fuzzy already. Mabel almost collapse but Van caught her and help her stand up.

Van: here some magic to lighten up the booze in your system.

Mabel: really thanks your such a gentleman

Van: here something the doctor order.

He said as he handle Mabel a pill

Mabel: Medicine. I may be drunk. But you can use your magic again.

Van: oh no this is a kind of medicine that makes the party funner and longer.

Mabel: well okay But just one. Okay.

Mabel takes it and the effects are hitting harder then she thought. She now thinks it not medicine. Then she pass out. She wakes up in some strange bedroom. Fill with guitars, a computer, and some action and sci-fi dvd's scatter around on his deck and dresser.

When Mabel realize it she was naked. Not a inch of clothing on her. Van walk in with just his underwear on.

Mabel: did we have sex already?. She ask

Van: no we're were suppose to do it when you wake up. you just been asleep for 10 minutes.

Mabel: oh okay. Well let's do it

Van jump in take off his boxers and jam his manhood into Mabel's womanhood .

Mabel felt pleasure more intense any before. And she had sex with lots of guys before but no one like this. They made love all night until it was morning came

when they where done. They just rest for a moment. But when Mabel realize Dipper Might be worry sick about her.

Mabel: oh my gosh Dipper gonna kill me.

Van wakes up.

Van: so what's the big deal you'll party before.

Mabel: Yeah but Dipper told me to stop. She said as she get Dress.

Van hug her and Said.

Van: Babe listen your Brother is going to be cool with us dating and he's going to be cool letting us get drunk and high.

Mabel's eyes glow red. And then she calm down and said

Mabel: your right. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman. A adult.

Van: great so do I see you later.

Mabel: sure I don't have work today so we can meet together for lunch.

Van: I know a great rib joint

Mabel: okay put no pork I have a pet pig.

Later at the Shack Dipper is sitting on a chair in front of the front door Waiting for Mabel to come home. Then she came though the front door but was shock to see Dipper waiting for her.

Dipper: have a pleasant night.

Mabel: of course it not like I drink twice my body wight in alcohol. And took a fun pill.

Dipper: you took drugs!. and pleased tell me you did not have sex with him.

Mabel: okay I'll won't. But I'll did

Dipper: Mabel that is the last straw. If you care about me and your well being. You got to straighten out. And Take life seriously.

Mabel: Dipper I'm 23 I'm in the Last moments of my youth.

Dipper: Soos is almost 10 years older then us. And he stills act like a young. And he doens't spend his life partying. He spends it with his wife melody. And their daughter Mimi.

Mabel: will I Don't care what you say. I'm dating Van. And Once my youthful days is over. I talk to him about a steady relationship.

Then she went upstairs and slam the door to her Room. And Dipper walk off with anger


	4. Chapter 4

Later at her room. Mabel was sad. And Waddles try to comfort her. Waddles was a little bit bigger. And more wrinkly. But still cute. Mabel laugh a little bit. But was still down.

Mabel: Waddles how can I show Dipper I'm old to take care of Myself

But Waddles didn't answer. He just roll around and oinking cutely.

Mabel: I don't know maybe I should break up will Van and take life seriously.

But then Mabel got a text message on her smart phone. It was from Van. It said.

(Mabel last night was was so special and I don't want our relationship to end. after lunch. You and me have sex at my place)

then Mabel's eye's glow red and she change her mind of breaking up with him.

Mabel: I'm going to that Date.

Mabel carefully went downstairs so Dipper Won't hear her. But Dipper was to busy making phone calls for some unknown reason. Then Mabel walk down the front door. Quietly but Quickly.

Later at Main street. Mabel was looking for Van, she keep checking her watch until he arrive.

Van: yo weird girl. You ready for lunch.

Mabel: I'm I'll ever.

Van: Great. Let's eat.

At the restaurant. Both Mabel and Van are Eating together. Van got a Rib sandwich. And Mabel got a light salad.

Mabel: you sure can eat a lot of meat. Aren't you worried about being fat.

Van: no. to suppress my thirst for blood. I have to eat a lot meat. If I'll don't. I go crazy and attack of a lot of innocent people.

Mabel: Wow you are so noble. Dipper was wrong About you your a Good guy.

Van: yeah I guess so. Hey after lunch do you want to have Sex at my Place.

Mabel eyes glow red.

Mabel: sure but I have to get Home first so I'll get protection.

Van: okay but make it Quick. You can run home and I'll pay the Bill.

Mabel: so noble.

Mabel ran home. But on the way the noise of the driveway was getting on her nerves. Until she yell out real loud. Everyone was staring at her. And she Got embarrass. And ran off.

Back at the shack. Mabel came home and went though the front entrances. But as she went inside. She see Dipper with Soos ,Melody and Wendy. Looking worried and serious. It was a intervention. To talk Mabel into breaking up with her vampire boyfriend.

Mabel: wow Guys it Been a while Soos and Melody I'll haven't seen you since Mimi is Born. And Wendy how your life in new york city.

Wendy: I actually plan to came here a few weeks ago. But when I got here. heard about your problems with a Vampire. I'll came to Help.

Soos: yeah dude your like making a super big mistake

Melody: trust me before I'll Met Soos I'll dated a ton of guys that are big jerks. And they make you make Things you'll might Regret

Mabel: But I'm just Having Fun. Wendy. When we spent our first Summer together. You break ton of rules and Date ton of Guys all the time.

Wendy: that's when I'll was a teenager. I'll was trying to get the crazies out of my system. I'm still can be Fun-loving and adventurous. But not when I'll do something stupid or make everyone worry

Mabel was getting deep in thought. Know her friends care for her but. The Red flash in her eyes are trying to convince her otherwise. Mabel is suffering from Mental pain until she Give in

Mabel: I don't Care what you say. Me and Van are meant to be

Soos: hey dudes did Mabel's eye glow red for a second.

Dipper: what?. Mabel did you look into his eyes directly

Mabel: yeah why?

Dipper: what Mabel he's hypnotizing you. And the more you fall from his control. The more you lose your sanity. But I can build a machine that can disabled it's effects before it go's too far.

But Mabel's red flashes keep getting Stronger. Until she yell out.

Mabel: No. no more lies. Van is the most kindest noblest. Vampire guy I've ever meted. Heck he doen't drink blood he can suppress it by eating lot's of meat.

Dipper: Mabel I'm the one who discovered that and force the vampire I captured to tell the other vampires that.

Mabel: so what. I'm going upstairs to get the condoms so Me and Van will have sex.

Dipper: Mabel

But Wendy grab his shoulder. And said

Wendy: dude. This is going nowhere. Let's find another way.

Dipper Reluctantly agree.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel run's toward Van's House. Both excited and a little stress out. Due of the mind control. He walked through the front door. Van was expecting her. And drawn a dark smile.

Van: so babe you ready for me to knock your brains out.

Mabel: no silly I just want sex.

She laughed in a quiet but somewhat psychotic way.

Mabel: now let's do this.

They undress and made out very heavily with very little time to catch their breath. Van stick his manhood into Mabel's privates. They are both filled with pleasure. Until. Mabel pass out.

Van: that's right. Just a matter of time.

Later at night in the shack. Dipper is stress out about Mabel losing her sanity. And he's building a machine that might cancel out the Vampire's corrupting brainwaves out of Mabel's mind.

Wendy came down to dipper's lab. With some dinner.

Wendy: yo dude want to eat. I'll made buffalo styled fries.

Dipper: I'll can't eat right now. I have to save Mabel. every second count's

Wendy: dude if you don't eat something you might but to weak to save Mabel from that Vampire.

Dipper: so your saying I should worry about Myself more.

Wendy: I meant you should worry about everyone you care for. Yourself included.

Dipper: Mabel wasn't always the party-hardly, bends drinking party girl she is today. She wanted to get a Business degree. And tried to run the Mystery shack. But when Grunkle Stan and Great uncle Ford pass away from flu. She lost interest and decided to do partying and drinking

Wendy: yeah. You said you worry about her when we had are first time. You know when we had Sex on the couch.

Dipper: yeah you said you going to New york. To work on your own business. You'll know. Making tools and furniture. Of original design.

Wendy: yeah. Your were so sad about me leaving. We've made love out of pity. You were so adorable.

Dipper: did you ever had feelings of me.

Wendy: not when we first met. Your just a kid back then. But as you got older over the years. More mature. Your becoming the perfect guy for me.

Dipper: you know. I'm sorry my work keep between us. Sometimes. I wish I was more social and come with contact with you more. But i-

But before Dipper can finish talking. He turn around to see Wendy naked.

Wendy: well let's catch up on old times

Wendy Kiss Dipper on the lips. Then Dipper fondle with her breast a little bit.

This made Wendy blush and giggle. Then she took off Dipper Pants and underwear. Then Dipper. Jam his manhood against Wendy's womanhood. The pleasure was so amazing. They both came and pass out. When they came to. Wendy was playing with Dipper's hair.

Wendy: you'll always find a way to save Mabel. She like your best friend. And you will never do anything to hurt her.

Dipper. Yeah but I'll have to keep working on a way to save her.

Wendy: maybe if you convince her on what he is on the inside not the outside.

Dipper: wait. That's it. I know of a way to save Mabel. But I need my jouranls and some of your buffalo fries.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Mabel was sleeping in Van bed. She looks terrible with tired eyes, mess up hair. And cold sweat. Mabel woke up. In a mentally weak attitude. Van was walking to the bedroom. With a bathrobe and a toothbrush in his mouth.

Van: how are you doing weird girl.

Mabel: Van what day is it.

Van: Friday.

Mabel: oh no I've got work today. I've got to go.

Van: okay. And when you get back I got something important to tell you.

Mabel: Great. See ya

later at the grocery store. Mabel is at her post giving free samples. But not as lively as she normally is. Candy Looking worried. walked up to Mabel. And said.

Candy: Mabel. You look terrible you've haven't been partying are you?.

Mabel: partying no. just spending time with my favorite boyfriend. Who was he Again. Oh right Van.

Candy: maybe you need some rest.

Mabel: and I tell you to shut the heck up.

Candy: that's it your fired.

Mabel: what no please just give me another chance.

Candy: no Mabel. And as your old friend I advise you to get some help.

Mabel. Left the Grocery store. Sad that she lost her job and failed her brother. She fell on all fours and cried very loudly. She had to tell her brother the bad news. But the Red flash in her eyes force her to go to Van's home

When she arrive. She came crying on Van chest.

Van: what's wrong babe.

Mabel: I lost my Job and become such a wreck. I don't know what to do.

Van: well I know what You should do. And once it pulls off it well take all of the pain in your life forever.

He conjure a ring with a black diamond out of thin air.

Van: well you become my Vampire Queen.

Mabel was surprise on her relationship going forward so fast. But the red flash in her eye's force her to said

Mabel: yes. Yes I will.

Van: perfect.

He then use his magic to turn his house into a dark castle. And summoned a army of skeleton servants.

At the Shack. Wendy look up at the sky above Van's home cover in dark storm clouds. Then she ran to the lab in the basement. To warn Dipper.

Wendy: Dipper that vampire is going to make his next move.

Dipper was finish with his invention. A raygun.

Wendy: dude won't a stake but a better way to kill the Vampire.

Dipper: no this isn't to kill him. If we just kill him his Brain waves will make Mabel insane forever. But this baby well not just restore Mabel's sanity but also Make her break up with him too.

Wendy: great let's go.

They drove off in Wendy's car to the castle

at the castle. The Skeletons servants Help Mabel get ready for her wedding.

Mabel: I'm so Happy.

She said in a confused emotionless tone.

But Dipper and Wendy storm in and crash the wedding.

Mabel: hey guy you came to my Wedding. That so sweet.

The skeletons servants attack but Wendy pull out her ax and smash the skeleton to pieces. Then they grab Mabel's hand and drag her out of the room.

At the hallway

Wendy: we got Mabel. Let's get out of here.

Dipper: no we need to shoot this ray gun at the Vampire. Or Mabel will be insane forever.

As Van walk in the alter he see Mabel missing.

Van: impossible. Where did she go.

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel. Went to the Alter.

Van looks Angered and shock.

Van: what do you want. Give me my Bride.

Dipper: hey fang face got you a wedding present.

He then zap Van with the ray gun. Then Van was force to say.

Van: I don't love Mabel I just need her as my bride to keep me handsome forever.

Then Mabel snap out of it. And said.

Mabel: what you just use me.

Wendy: dude what just happen.

Dipper: the ray gun is just a truth ray. And the best way from my research to counter mind control. Is to make the controller admit they are using them.

Wendy: wow dude. That is awesome.

Mabel: Van you use me and made me crazy. Just for your selfish Reason. It over between us.

Van: why you.

Van turn into his true form which is a cross between a bat, an ogre, and a hunchback. And charge at them. But Mabel grab a spear from the castle walls. and stab him in the heart. Killing him.

Mabel: come on let's go home

A couple of years later

Mabel come home to the shack.

She see Dipper writing in his journal and his new wife Wendy who's pregnant with his child.

Dipper: who's your first day of community collages.

Mabel. Still better then a year of therapy. Dipper thank for saving me 2 years ago

Dipper: sill think you're live is over.

Mabel. No it has just begun


End file.
